1. Field
The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses and display methods, and more particularly, to display apparatuses that provide a plurality of item areas and display methods of the display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are capable of displaying images to users. Users may watch broadcast programs by using display apparatuses. A display apparatus displays, on a display, a broadcast program carried by a broadcast signal selected by a user from broadcast signals that are transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent broadcast trend has evolved from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting refers to the practice of transmitting a digital image and a voice signal. Digital broadcasting have many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, low data loss, capability of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Also, digital broadcasting allows interactive services, unlike analog broadcasting.
Also, smart TVs that have digital broadcasting functions and provide a variety of content have recently been introduced. Smart TVs do not operate passively according to users' selection, instead, Smart TVs could analyze and provide what the users want without the users' manipulation.
Also, smart TVs may perform item scrolling functions to improve viewer's interactive experiences and provide more information to the users.